1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to weapons training simulators. In particular, this invention relates to a device for simulating the recoil force and weight loss a marksman would experience upon firing a weapon which launches therefrom a rocket propelled projectile or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the training of military personnel in the use of weapons systems, such as the bazooka, the Dragon missile launcher, the TOW weapons system, or the like has usually been accomplished by having them use live ammunition in the weapons in which they are to be trained. This, in turn, requires the expenditure of large amounts of expensive ammunition while subjecting the untrained personnel to a certain amount of danger in handling equipment which they are unaccustomed to operating.
A variety of weapons simulators have been designed to simulate the firing of weapons systems which launch therefrom, when triggered, rocket propelled projectiles, or the like. One such device of the prior art which may be utilized to train military personnel in the use of weapons systems, such as the bazooka, is the Burst On Target Simulator Device For Training With Rockets described in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 157,750, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,757, issued Sept. 22, 1981, by Albert H. Marshall, and Herbert C. Towle. While satisfactory for its intended purpose of training military personnel in the use of rocket launching weapons systems, the aforementioned device leaves something to be desired in that it fails to simulate the recoil force or weight loss a marksman would experience when firing the aforementioned weapons simulator. This, in turn, would affect the aiming accuracy of a marksman utilizing the weapons system described in the above mentioned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 157,750.